Sábanas de satén
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: YaoyorozuxJirou - Lo dle internado de U.A. no es algo malo al 100%. Eso es lo que piensa Jirou sentada en la cama de Yaoyorozu, sintiendo el delicado tacto de unas sábanas de satén rosa.


**NA: ESto es un PWP en toda regla. So i'm sorry, i'm not sorry babes. ;D**

Sábanas de satén

Aquella cama enorme con dosel ocupaba prácticamente toda la habitación de Yaoyorozu en el nuevo internado de U.A..

A Kyouka no le parecía mal, sobretodo si contaba con las noches que planteaba pasar allí con ella, aunque observaba las ventajas de dormir con Momo en una cama más pequeña.

— ¿No te ha parecido idiota lo de la competición de cuartos? — preguntó Jirou secándose el pelo con una toalla. Estaba sentada en aquella majestuosa cama, notando la calidad del colchón y observando como Momo buscaba un pijama entre los cajones de su cómoda.

—Supongo, un poco — contestó sin girarse a mirarla. Kyouka se levantó, dejando la toalla sobre la cama. Rodeó con los brazos a Momo y hundió la nariz en su pelo largo y suelto—. Solo ha sido un juego.

Yaoyorozu dejó escapar una leve risa al notar la respiración de la otra chica sobre su cuello, atravesando la capa de espeso pelo negro. Sacó la mano del cajón, sosteniendo una camisa de dormir de raso blanco con ribetes rojos y la dejó encima de toda la demás ropa antes de pasar su mano por encima de la de Jirou y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

—Cuando supe que habías ido a rescatar a Bakugou creo que tuve un poco de miedo — susurró mientras Momo se giraba sin soltarle los dedos.

—Es lógico, era una situación de riesgo y además lo de All Migth...  
Contestó aquello mirando los ojos levemente entornados de Kyouka, que dibujó una sonrisa algo amarga.

—Mmm.. — mustió la otra.

Yaoyorozu pasó su otra mano por la cara de la chica a la par que acercaba su boca a la suya poniendo remedio a aquella mueca incómoda.  
Sus labios se tocaron levemente, para después pasar a rozarse, mientras sus bocas se abrían. La lengua de Momo entró en la boca de Kyouka, rozándose con la otra e intercambiando saliva.

La mano que se apoyaba alrededor de la cintura de Momo, subió despacio por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su vientre y cosquilleando levemente su cintura hasta llegar a acariciar sus pechos. Sus bocas se separaron un instante, en el que Jirou miró a Yaoyorozu con una súplica de permiso antes de continuar.

—Así que todo eso del miedo era una trampa — rió la más alta arrastrando a la otra contra su cuerpo.

Jirou hundió la cabeza en su cuello.

—Sí, tú siempre picas en las trampas — dijo antes de morderla con suavidad.

Los dedos de Momo bajaron hasta el borde de la camiseta de Jirou, tirando de esta hacia arriba. Ella se apartó un poco para dejar salir la camiseta por su cabeza, que fue lanzada sobre el suelo precipitadamente para que las manos de Momo pasaran a las caderas de Jirou, bajando por sus nalgas, apretándolas y arrastrando a la chica contra ella.  
Un súbito calor invadió a Kyouka, impulsando la a agarrar a Yaoyorozu y levantándola para sentarla sobre la cómoda. Momo abrió despacio su propia camisa, dejando ver sus redondos pechos.

Los labios de Jirou se acoplaron a los pezones de su pecho izquierdo, succionando antes de mordisquear los con suavidad.  
Un gemido escapó de los labios de Yaoyorozu que se cubrió la boca instintivamente evitando hacer demasiado ruido.

Los dedos de Kyouka se escurrieron bajo la falda de Momo, pellizcando levemente su muslo antes de apartar hacia un lado las bragas de algodón de la chica y dejar al aire su entrepierna húmeda.  
Pasó los dedos despacio por la superficie de sus labios mayores, hinchados por la excitación del momento.

Momo observó el rostro de Kyouka mientras está introducía sus dedos entre estos, rozando su clítoris y produciendo ciertos toques placenteros mientras se mordía los labios con suavidad evitando gemir.  
Jirou volvió a besarla, notando como las cortinas de su largo cabello caían sobre sus hombros, y masajeando su entrepierna.

Las manos de Yaoyorozu pasaron por los pechos de la otra chica con suavidad, aprisionando sus pezones entre dos dedos y pellizcandolos levemente.

— Vamos a la cama — susurró la más alta empujando a la otra despacio y rodeándola con los brazos entre beso y beso.

Caminaron despacio la una frente a la otra sin dejar de mirase.  
Los ojos de Jirou viajaban desde el abdomen plano de Yaoyorozu hasta su escote, cuando sus piernas chocaron contra la cama con dosel. Rodeando una de aquellas altas barras con el brazo, Kyouka se dejó caer en la cama sin apartar la mirada en como su compañera se deshacía de su propia ropa interior. Ella misma, tendida en la cama, deslizó sus pantalones de pijama y sus bragas por sus piernas, para después atrapar entre estas a la otra chica y empujarla contra el colchón.

La más menuda intentó colocarse sobre la otra, pero esta no le dejó. Agarrándola de los brazos, Yaoyorozu empujó a Jirou contra las sábanas de satín rosa y la forzó a abrir las piernas. Cocó su muslo entre los genitales de la otra, rozándolos en un vaivén sosegado que se tradujo en leves jadeos. Le soltó uno de los brazos para introducir sus dedos en su boca y evitar el excesivo ruido. Kyouka lamió los dedos, primero despacio y poco a poco con más ansía y deseo de morderlos.

Con su mano libre, Jirou, levantó la falda de la otra chica e introdujo un dedo en su vagina y otro en su ano. El movimiento leve de las caderas de Yaoyorozu aumentó poco a poco a medida que la sensación de placer aumentaba en su cuerpo, rozando más y más la entrepierna de la otra que ya movía sus caderas también de forma involuntaria.  
Kyouka soltó su otra mano, agarrando a Momo por la cadera, regulando el ritmo de sus movimientos y haciéndola girar, hasta que quedó contra el colchón.

Detuvo el movimiento de los muslos de ella, pero prosiguió moviendo los dedos dentro de Momo hasta verla agarrar las sábanas con fuerza y que saliera una pequeña cantidad de agua de su vagina empapándome las manos. De su boca escapó un gemido intenso.  
Su pelo estaba desparramado sobre el colchón, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su espalda se había arqueado mientras su agitada respiración tocaba el cenit del placer.

Jirou la miró un instante, acariciándose los pechos a ella misma mientras la miraba en aquella postura, con las piernas abiertas, la falda arremangada y la camisa echada hacia atrás. Solo fue el tiempo necesario para que Momo volviera en si y se incorporara para tocarla. Besó su cuello mientras la arrastraba a tenderse sobre la almohada. Bajó con aquellos besos por su esternón, repasando con los dedos las formas de sus costillas flotantes hasta subir por su pecho.

Su boca lamió el abdomen de Kyouka hasta el ombligo, que besó con suavidad a la par que le abría las piernas. Arrastró sus mejillas sobre su monte de venus, presionándolo un poco y abrió con los labios de su boca los labios de sus genitales. Los dedos de Jirou bajaron hasta el pelo de Yaoyorozu, acariciándole el cuero cabelludo en el instante justo que empezó a lamerla.

Notaba la textura rugosa de su lengua en su entrepierna, moverse en formas circulares y eventualmente regalando algún leve lametón intenso que le hacía sentir intensos calambrazos de placer.

Los dedos de Momo se colaron en el interior de la vagina de esta, notando las leves contracciones que esta hacia deseando que introdujeran algo allá dentro.  
Jirou se cubrió el rostro con la almohada para evitar gritar demasiado alto, sintiendo el orgasmo intenso atravesarle el cuerpo.

Después de aquello, Yaoyorozu acabó de quitarse la ropa que aún llevaba y se tendió junto a Jirou. Se durmieron juntas, mientras en la cabeza de Kyouka aparecía vagamente la idea de que no había sido una trampa para desnudarla lo que había dicho. Ciertamente al saber que había ido para rescatar a Bakugou había sentido algo más que un poco de miedo de que Momo saliera herida. Alargó el brazo tocando su mano. Momo entrelazó sus dedos con los de la otra chica aún estando dormida.


End file.
